Nathan's Secret Crush
by Anonygay
Summary: This story involves custom characters and ONE A.N.T. Farm character: Fletcher Quimby. Nathan is a 15 year old boy from New York who goes to a public High School. His best friend is a girl named Carol, and he has a secret. A secret he is terrified of anyone finding out about. One day, however, everything changes...


**Hey! I am back, better than ever. I will try to keep this one story updated. This story will be as natural as possible, which means, if there is an event would sexual things would happen in real life, sexual things will most likely happen in this story.**

**However, if there is anything sexual going on, I'll make sure to set up warnings, and not make it important for the storyline, so that you can just skip it if you do not like it.**

**Now for the background story that you need in order to keep up with the story:**

Fletcher's family had made a big choice - moving to New York City. Fletcher Quimby was 15 years old, and he had a talent for art. Not just a talent, really. Considering his age, he was a master at art, at least that is what he thought to himself. It was the only thing he actually felt good at. His self-esteem had gotten worse over the last year, and his parents hoped moving to New York and a new school would help him.

**That's the background story. Except from his low self-esteem and anything that comes with aging and moving, he is pretty much the same character as in A.N.T. Farm. Now for introducing the main character. It is a completely custom character, and has no affiliation with A.N.T. Farm or any Disney shows at all whatsoever.**

Nathaniel Barnaby Clovestead was sixteen years old. He lived in New York City, and attended the same school Fletcher would be moving to. He called himself Nathan, and so did his friends and family, well, except from his grandmother that is. Nathan had a secret that he would do anything to hide from everyone he knew. He was secretly gay.

**Right, you will get to know Nathan a bit better throughout this story. I think that's it for the introduction. Enjoy, feel free to leave a review or even send a PM, and remember, if you don't like it, don't read it!**

* * *

- _Nathaniel Barnaby Clovestead?_  
_- Here, Miss!_  
It was the first day of school after Christmas. As usual, Miss Coleman called out everyone's names to make sure they were all present. Nathan was sitting next to his best friend, Carol. Her name was really Caroline Johansen. Her parents had moved to New York from Norway before she was born, but they spoke English as if they were born in America.

Nathan looked over to Carol, and gave her a slight smile. Nathan, by the way, was a late bloomer. He was 5'4", and had light blonde hair and blue eyes. His voice was still pretty high-pitched, and his face had a light color to it. Spread out on his cheeks and nose, he had a few freckles. He was also wearing glasses. Glasses with semi-thick black frames.

- _Miss, can I go to the bathroom?_  
Nathan turned his head to see who asked. Of course, it was Jack. He always found an excuse to leave class. Miss Coleman just held up a hall pass, and Jack proceeded to stand up and leave the classroom. As he walked out, Nathan took a good look at him. He was wearing a blue shirt and slim jeans. His black converse shoes were brand new, and just half of the all stars logo was showing below the legs of his pants. The shirt reached a bit below his belt line, which allowed Nathan to get a good look at his round bottom through his jeans. Nathan caught himself staring at his bottom, and moved his attention to his head. Jack's hair was dark blond, and a little uneven due to whatever product he had put in his hair.

What Nathan did not know, was that Carol had seen him stare at Jack, just as she had seen him stare at other boys before. She smiled to herself, and wrote down something in her journal: "_Nathan is checking out Jack again. Paying specific attention to his bottom, I can see. Really looking forward to the day he has the courage to come out to me._"

Nathan turned his head and tried to see what Carol was writing, but she was covering it up, so that he wouldn't see. He really wondered what she wrote in that journal all the time. He had once seen her write his name, but that was pretty much everything he was ever able to see before she moved the book or simply put it away.

- _Hey, nerd! What sort of treat do you have for me today?_  
Class had ended, and Nathan was standing by his locker, looking through his lunch of the day. His mother always made him sandwiches, and usually packed a little treat along with it. Today, she must have forgotten to. That, however, did not stop Aaron, a six foot tall senior from picking on him.  
- _I don't have anything today..._  
_- Liar, let me see!_  
Aaron pushed Nathan out of the way, making him fall to the ground.  
- _Hey Aaron, how about you go pick on someone in your own year, huh?_  
Carol had just showed up, and she had her iPhone out, filming Aaron. Aaron had been in the same situation before, and it didn't end good then. He ended up getting sent to the principal, and had to pay Carol $500 for a new phone.

- _Are you all right, Nathan?_  
Carol had put away her phone after Aaron had left, and was bending down to help Nathan back on his feet.  
- _Yeah, just the usual lunch crap..._  
_- You really should tell someone about what he's doing, it's not fair you know._  
_- It's fine, really, I'm fine._  
Nathan didn't want any more trouble, which is why he did not tell anyone about any of the incidents that had occured since he started High School.

Nathan brushed some sand off his blue skinny jeans, and put his hands in his pockets. He looked around and made sure nobody else than Carol had seen the incident, then got his lunch out and closed his locker. After lunch, Nathan only had two more classes. Both along with Carol, which made him glad. Carol was different. She was not one of those really feminine girls, but even though she was a little rough, she was girly enough to go shopping and do other things with Nathan.

- _Alright class, let's start out this semester with some simple Algebra. Today, we are..._  
The teacher was interrupted by someone knocking the door. He went to open the door, and talked to someone outside the door. He then turned back to the class, and proclaimed:  
- _Alright class, we are going to have a new student joining us today._  
Then, the most beautiful boy Nathan had ever seen entered the room...

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**


End file.
